Num Truque de Mágica
by Shii-sensei
Summary: Coringa odiava circo, palhaços e truques de mágica; mas de repente tudo começou a lhe divertir. - Ficlet -


**Disclaimer:** Batman não me pertence e sim à Marvel. Ou à Disney.

**Beta:** Srta. Abracadabra

**Aviso:** Violência e palavrão. Bem pouquinho, mas eu avisei.

* * *

_**Num Truque de Mágica**_

_**-  
**_

_Coringa odiava circo, palhaços e truques de mágica; mas de repente tudo começou a lhe divertir.

* * *

_

Ventava. Muito. Ele não gostava disso. Também fazia muito calor, um calor sufocante. E ele não gostava disso. Sentado numa cadeira dura e desconfortável ao lado de sua mãe e de um asmático assistindo a palhaços tolos e sem graça.

Nas primeiras vezes, ir ao circo era motivo de entusiasmo e alegria. Mas o tempo foi passando e a alegria do circo dando lugar ao tédio, ódio. Ele já sabia todos os truques, todas as piadas, falhas e erros.

Entretanto não era aquele circo de fundo de quintal feito para pessoas ignorantes que fazia o menino odiar estar ali. Era o motivo que fazia sua mãe sempre levá-lo lá. Com o tempo foi percebendo que sua mãe algumas vezes mancava ou tinha ferimentos no rosto ou hematomas no braço.

Olhou para a mãe. O rosto envelhecido prematuramente de rugas, o olhar melancólico, os cabelos feios e mal penteados, a roupa velha e suja. Desviou os olhos para os elefantes magros que subiam ao palco.

"Ele está bêbado de novo, não é?"

"Como?"

"Ou está drogado?"

"Não entendi filho."

"Ora, eu já tenho doze anos, mãe!" Exasperou o garoto assustando tanto a mãe quanto o asmático. "Não precisa mentir para mim. Eu sei que ele 'tá viciado!"

"Não sei sobre o que está falando, –. Termine de assistir os elefantes."

A mulher passou a mão pelos cabelos, frustrada. Seu filho passou a língua pelo lábio inferior e voltou a assistir o número do circo.

Pouco a pouco, os elefantes foram saindo. Chegou a vez dos palhaços. Sorridentes. Assustadores. Mágicos. Enigmáticos.

"Por que eles usam maquiagem?"

"Desculpe, o que?"

"A maquiagem, por quê?"

"Pra ninguém descobrir suas identidades, querido. Seria sem graça que eles dissessem que são. Você os veria na rua, não é? A maquiagem é para divertir."

"Não gosto deles mãe."

Ela observou o filho por algum tempo e depois lhe deu um meio abraço.

-

* * *

-

A viagem de volta foi silenciosa, a não ser pelos sons dos passos. O céu era um salpicado de mostarda no lago de ketchup. O menino fitava distraidamente a carta de baralho que havia ganhado no circo. O desenho colorido e o "The Joker" escrito nas laterais.

O som metálico o acordou. Olhou para a mãe de rosto assustado, depois para a casa. A porta jazia aberta, mas não convidativa do jeito que deveria ser. Entraram.

Uma exclamação escoou pela casa. Móveis derrubados, objetos quebrados. Como se tivesse passado um vendaval. O jovem observou seu vídeo-game velho e fora de linha quebrado e jogado no chão. Sentiu um vazio no estômago.

"_Ah, finalmente chegaram!_" A voz grave e engrolada assustou aos dois. A mulher se aproximou do filho e segurou seus ombros.

"Se esconda na estante –. Rápido!" Ele negou com um aceno de cabeça. "Vai ficar tudo bem, querido."

"Não vai."

"Vai sim! Só se você se esconder. Seu pai só está nervoso."

"_Michaela! Cadê você?_"

Ela olhou assustada para cozinha. Abraçou fortemente o filho e o empurrou em direção à estante forrada de livros de psicologia.

O garoto pulou para dentro da estante e deixou uma frestinha de porta aberta. O homem bêbado se aproximou da esposa gritando e xingando-a. Ela apanhou o facão de carne. Num acesso de fúria, arrancou brutalmente o facão dela e transferiu-lhe golpes.

Sangue.

Muitas vezes.

Gritos.

Até ela tombar.

Risadas.

Enquanto o garotinho via tudo.

Uma quantidade de sangue saiu da boca dela e seus lábios trêmulos ficaram imóveis no silêncio da morte.

Ele soltou o facão e parou de rir. Entendeu o que acabara de fazer, olhou a sua volta. Saiu correndo, sem ao menos olhar para trás.

O garoto esperou, esperou e esperou. Estava seguro. Caminhou até a mãe morta, estendida no chão.

Um gosto ruim na boca apareceu ao ver o corpo inerte, ânsia de vômito ao ver sangue. Os olhos dela sem brilho. _Filho da puta_, pensou do próprio pai. Agachou-se e fechou delicadamente os olhos dela.

Sem perceber sua mão estava suja de sangue, o cheiro de ferro subiu nas suas narinas. Ele percebeu a carta suada em sua mão direita.

Sorriu. Tentou pegar o facão de carne, mas seu corpo magricela não aguentava. Apanhou então uma faquinha automática. Tão versátil, confortável.

Sorriu. Palhaços sorriam, de repente sua vida ficou sorridente. Palhaços não tinham nome, ele já havia esquecido o próprio nome. "The Joker" havia na carta; Jokers sorriam e não tinham identidade. A carta negra do baralho. Uma surpresa infeliz na vida do jogador.

Sorriu. Passou a mão suja de sangue em torno da boca formando um sorriso. Um sorriso doentio, de repente estava adorando sorrir.

Sorriu. Nem ele sabia que um dia iria sorrir para sempre. Igual o Joker, _sendo_ o Joker.

-

* * *

Ficlet que estava mofando no meu computador e até esqueci que existia.

Acho que ficou bão 8D No filme "Cavaleiro das Trevas" o Joker fala que sua mãe foi morta pelo seu pai, então eu pensei: Por que não poderia ser verdade? Então est'aí!

Reviews!!! Por favor?

Jaa ne!


End file.
